tokotasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hierarchy System
Hierarchy System The Hierarchy System of the Tokotas group will determine how your individual tokota "levels up". There are three statuses: Submissive, Average, and Dominant. Each status provides certain perks and certain disadvantages. In essence, the higher your tokota is in the system, the more things he or she will be able to do. See original journal: http://tokotas.deviantart.com/journal/Hierarchy-System-461201576 The Statuses Submissive Abbreviated: Sub The underdogs of the species. Submissive Tokotas must work very hard to achieve respect, leadership, and dominance. Often submissive Tokotas who can defy birth rights and climb through the ranks end up being the most respected. Submissive tokotas are displayed with a lowered head, lowered tail, and on the overcast/foggy import background. Being submissive has it's limitations, especially with breeding. Average Abbreviated: Av The majority of Tokotas are Average. They are exceptional, but with room for improvement. It is possible for an average Tokota to lead an extremely successful life, without advancing into dominance. In a pack with no dominant tokota, one or two average Tokotas may take the lead because of personality or other strengths. Average Tokotas are displayed with a raised head, lowered tail, and on the midday/sunrise import background. Dominant Abbreviated: Dom These are the "top dogs" of the pack. Dominant Tokotas are extremely successful or have earned their stripes by climbing the ladder. They are the elite members respected for their wisdom, leadership, and experience. Dominant Tokotas are displayed with a raised head, raised tail, and on the aurora borealis import background. Pros and Cons Submissive Pros: •Submissive tokotas are often blank slates. Cons: •Can only breed once a month. •Chance to roll a failed/empty breeding •Only 5 breeding slots until average Average Pros: •Easier to get to dominance when born average Cons: •Offspring are mostly submissive •Average males can only breed 15 times before dominance. 10 if they started as a Submissive. Dominant Pros: •Offspring will always be average •+10 score on any group event or competition •Always collect one item from Exploration •Chance at finding dominant-specific items through group activities •Earn a choice of a non-tradable, non-removable Companion Animal via the Rites of Dominance. •Normal females receive up to 18 safe slots and a chance to roll a 5th pup in a litter. Dire Tokotas receive up to 8 safe slots and a chance at a 3rd pup in a litter. •Males receive no monthly limit in breeding. Normal males receive up to 35 maximum slots, while Dire tokotas receive up to 11. (Normal males can receive 5 additional slots for every 100 HP) Cons: •Lifetime breeding slots still apply. Normal females only receive up to 20 slots in a lifetimes; 18 slots are safe. Normal males have 35 free slots total, 5 at submissive, 10 at average, and 20 at dominant, and can not roll over to the next level. HP system Artwork Literature 1HP per 200words *''Show and miscellaneous bonuses also apply to literature'' Other Chibi images count for only half of normal value. Arms of Akna will add 5 HP to the overall total. Receiving and excellent score for your Rites of Fertility will add another 5 HP to the overall total. You can also calculate your points with this page: http://tokotas.org/hpcalc/ HP milestones Tokotas can advance to the next status once they reach HP milestones. Each level has it's own number. Submissive to Average 75 HP Average to Dominant 250 HP Submissive to Average to Dominant 325 HP Dominant to Passage of the Alpha 300 HP References wip http://tokotas.deviantart.com/journal/Hierarchy-System-461201576 System and original content created by Noebelle, edited and formatted by bluedrgnMethy Images by Noebelle